


An Acceptable Substitute

by aoigensou



Series: Made To Measure [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Custom Dildos, Dildos, Established Relationship, Facetime, Kinkalot, M/M, Mention of Double Anal Penetration, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Arthur is away on an extended business trip, Merlin misses him, their anniversary is coming up. Luckily, Arthur has sent Merlin the perfect anniversary gift.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Made To Measure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898245
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	An Acceptable Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020 team bingo challenge for the square "Dildo"! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Something something discreet packaging something something

“I miss you so much, Arthur, when are you coming home?”

“You ask that every time we talk, _Merlin_ , and the answer hasn’t changed in the last few weeks.”

Merlin pouted at his phone, where FaceTime showed Arthur rolling his eyes and making a face back at him. He had been sent on an extended business trip to audit the management of the international offices of Pendragon Enterprises, much to Merlin's displeasure. It was a trip of the sort of length that it wouldn’t have been unheard of for Merlin to have joined him, but Merlin was in the final stretch of writing his thesis and couldn’t get away for the months it would have required. FaceTime helped with the loneliness and yearning to see his fiance, but it was a stopgap at best.

“Can’t blame me for hoping it's changed,” Merlin said, carefully flip with a brittle edge to his smile that threatened to waver into tears if he allowed himself to. He had promised himself he wouldn’t put that on Arthur, though. He knew his fiance felt bad enough about the separation without having to deal with Merlin’s emotional breakdowns on top of it.

“Merlin…” Arthur said, his eyes going soft in a way that made Merlin’s insides twist with a kind of adoration. No matter how much they snarked at each other, no matter how often they fought over silly things, Merlin knew without a doubt he had found his soulmate.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said quietly, his smile becoming more genuine. “I’m just sad you’re going to miss our anniversary.”

It was something Merlin secretly thought Uther had done on purpose, sending his son on an extended time away from the fiance he did not approve of with it just happening to overlap with their anniversary. Uther Pendragon was exactly that petty. But Merlin never said anything, as his father’s blatant disapproval of their relationship was a sore spot guaranteed to start a fight if picked at.

“I know,” Arthur said, frowning. Merlin propped his phone on the dresser and sat on the end of the bed, leaning back on his arms. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You know you don’t have to,” Merlin said. “It’s not your fault you aren’t here.”

“I got you a gift,” Arthur said, ignoring the unspoken truth of whose fault Merlin thought it was. His face brightened with the remembrance of the gift. Merlin’s eyebrows raised, until he recalled the box he had shoved under the bed several days prior. It had been addressed to Arthur, and Merlin had learned the hard way at the beginning of their relationship that Arthur preferred to open his own post. So there was a small mountain of letters accumulating under their bed for him to open when he got home. Merlin’s name was also on anything important, circumventing his fiance’s fussiness in that matter. But if Arthur wanted to open adverts and other junk addressed solely to him, who was Merlin to stop him? The box had given him pause, but he figured he’d find out what it was when Arthur returned.

“You did?” Merlin asked. “Nothing’s come with my name on it.”

“It probably has mine on it,” Arthur said, confirming Merlin’s initial suspicion.

“Is Arthur Pendragon going to allow me to open a parcel addressed to him?” Merlin asked with mock astonishment. FaceTime-Arthur rolled his eyes again.

“If you want your gift, open it without the cheek,” he said. Merlin grinned and hopped off the bed, digging under it until he pulled the box out and shook it gently. It wasn’t heavy, but it did have a bit of heft to it.

“What is it?” he asked as he turned it this way and that, looking for a logo or something to give a clue as to the sender.

“Open it and find out, you berk,” Arthur said. Merlin stuck his tongue out at him before peeling off the packing tape and opening the top flap. Inside, was a candy-red dildo that looked the ideal size for Merlin’s ass.

“You got me a friend,” Merlin laughed as he pulled it out, running a hand over the fake veins and fleshy ridges. It fit in his hand perfectly, his fingers wrapping around it loosely and stroking it teasingly for Arthur. Arthur himself was biting his lip as he watched Merlin’s hand on the silicone.

“Do you like it?” he asked, slightly breathless. Merlin lifted it to his mouth and licked the tip of it, putting on a show for him.

“It almost feels like I’m holding you,” he said. Colour rose to Arthur’s cheeks, surprising Merlin considering neither of them had been shy about introducing toys into their sex life. He looked down at the dildo more carefully, and there was something familiar about the pattern of veins and the exact curve of it. “You didn’t,” he said finally, a shit-eating grin crossing his face.

“You’ve been whinging about missing me,” Arthur said. Merlin knew he was shooting for annoyed, but his tone was more shy. Merlin loved it. “And there’s this company that does custom toys based on the penis of your choice…”

“And if I can’t have all of you, at least I can have the most important part,” Merlin laughed. Arthur made a sulky face.

“Well if you’re going to make a joke of it,” he said, and Merlin laughed again.

“I mean, it’s a fake cock, it’s sort of funny,” he pointed out with a teasing grin as he waved it around and watched it wobble this way and that. “But it’s also very sexy that you had this made for me,” he added before Arthur could get even sulkier. “It’s a replica of your cock, and I can’t wait to put it inside of me.”

“I want to see it in you,” Arthur said, all sulk gone in an instant. “I want to see you take it all, right now.”

Merlin crawled over the bed toward their nightstands, pulling out the half-empty bottle of lube that hadn’t seen much use since Arthur had gone before rolling over toward the end of the bed again. He stood, removing his shirt and tossing it toward the pile of laundry in the corner, then shucked off his jeans leaving his boxer-briefs on for the time being. Arthur had done the same, setting his own phone on some surface so he had both hands free to rub at the very obvious bulge in his ridiculously posh Egyptian cotton pants.

“I wish you were here to use it on me,” Merlin said, before licking the cool silicone from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the end of it. He sucked it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and making an obscene noise as he broke the suction and pulled it out of his mouth. “Shove it into me, fuck me with it.” He heard Arthur moan as he slowly lowered his underwear to mid-thigh, letting his half-hard cock free. He sucked on the dildo again, laying back on the bed and slipping a hand beneath his thighs to tease at his hole with his dry fingertip.

“Merlin,” Arthur groaned, and Merlin could hear the sound of flesh on flesh as Arthur slipped a hand into his pants and started wanking, tugging at his cock and stretching the expensive fabric of his red underwear— the same colour as the dildo, Merlin noted. It made Merlin’s cock jump with the throb of pleasure that hit him. They usually had video sex like this each evening, but the toy made it new and exciting.

“When you come home to me, you can put your own cock inside me at the same time. Fuck me open with both your cocks,” he said with a filthy moan, reaching for the lube. He probably could have used more preparation, should have fingered himself open a bit before going straight for the dildo, but he was impatient and Arthur wasn't going to last long at this rate.

“Christ, Merlin,” Arthur said. Merlin rolled onto his front, lifting himself up onto his knees and squatting so the cleft of his ass parted enough that Arthur had a perfect view of his asshole.

“Until then, this will have to do, I guess,” he said, drizzling lube down the length of dildo, the viscous clear fluid making it seem as if it had come all over itself even if the colour were wrong. It dripped down his hand and onto the sheets below him, but he didn’t care. He needed to be filled, and to hear Arthur’s reactions as it happened.

“Fuck yourself for me baby,” Arthur said, his voice choked with pleasure. “Show me everything I’m missing. Make me want to get on the next flight back home to you.”

Merlin shot a heavily-lidded gaze over his shoulder at the phone, pressed the tip of the dildo to his hole and did as he was told.


End file.
